A Amante Virgem
by FelicitySmoack
Summary: Essa história é uma adaptação de um livro e será publicada em português. Eu espero que gostem, já que ela não segue os padrões da série. Ela queria seduzir aquele homem... De qualquer maneira!
1. Chapter 1

Felicity desejou Oliver Queen no momento em que o viu pela primeira vez. Sabia que ele também a queria, embora encarasse seus sentimentos como uma simples paixão passageira. Mas se dez anos de diferença eram uma barreira intransponível para ele, Felicity não pensava assim. Oliver podia dizer que preferia mulheres mais velhas e experientes, mas ela estava disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para conquistá-lo. Afinal, que dificuldade podia haver para seduzir o homem de seus sonhos?


	2. Chapter 2

Em resumo, a situação é esta — o advogado concluiu com pesar. — A casa foi hipotecada, e o que restou dentro dela vale muito pouco.

— Então encontrarei um emprego — Felicity respondeu determinada. — Deve haver uma saída!

— Aos dezenove anos, sem qualificações, jamais encontrará um trabalho que possa garantir uma vida adequada a você e sua irmã. Felizmente consegui localizar seu tio. Ele...

— Oliver Queen é tio de Sara. Sou apenas enteada do irmão dele.

— Aos olhos da lei, você faz parte da família. Tenho certeza de que o sr. Queen não se esquecerá disso.

Se Oliver Queen tivesse alguma semelhança com o irmão, Felicity refletiu, provavelmente relutaria em assumir a responsabilidade por Sara, que era sangue de seu sangue. O que faria com alguém que nem era sua sobrinha de verdade? Não que quisesse tornar-se responsabilidade de alguém...

Mas o sr. Gordon estava certo. Mesmo que encontrasse um emprego, não ganharia o bastante para as duas. A ideia de separar-se da meia-irmã era horrível, mas tinha de pensar no bem-estar de Sara. Se o tio dela se negasse a assumir os problemas que haviam sido do irmão, como era bem provável depois de tantos anos de afastamento, o governo a enviaria para uma entidade de auxílio ao menor. E qualquer coisa era melhor que isso!

Observando a expressão obstinada da jovem, John Gordon admirou sua força aparente. A imagem era a de uma adolescente típica. Os cabelos longos, lisos e louros emolduravam um rosto desprovido de maquiagem, e jeans e camiseta cobriam o rosto esguio e firme. Mas os olhos azuis contrariavam a impressão inicial, traindo uma força de caráter difícil de encontrar em pessoas daquela idade.

— Não acredito que os credores exijam a entrega imediata da casa — ele disse —, mas quanto mais cedo começarem a procurar soluções, melhor. Seria mais simples chamar uma empresa especializada em mudanças e vender toda a mobília de uma só vez, mas imagino que o sr. Queen prefira examinar os objetos pessoais do irmão antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Ele estará aqui antes do final da semana.

Até lá teria alguma ideia do que fazer, Felicity decidiu, embora não pudesse sequer imaginar uma saída para o dilema que vivia. A primeira coisa a fazer seria encontrar um lugar para morar.

Embora inesperada, a morte do padrasto não deixara nenhum grande vazio em sua vida. Nunca foram próximos, e desde que a mãe falecera haviam se afastado ainda mais. Não que ele houvesse dado muita atenção à filha. Para Slade Queen, ambas haviam sido um fardo sem o qual a vida teria sido muito mais simples.

— Como conseguiu encontrar o sr. Queen? Pelo que sei, ele e meu padrasto não tinham contato há anos.

— A galeria onde ele expôs pela última vez na cidade forneceu o telefone do agente, que o convenceu a me procurar. A essa altura o funeral já havia sido realizado.

— Duvido que ele tenha se importado com isso. Oliver Queen é um homem muito conhecido, não?

— Oh, sim! Não sei muito sobre arte, mas o trabalho dele é muito elogiado pela crítica especializada. Um jovem de talento indiscutível. É o que dizem...

Jovem? O homem tinha vinte e nove anos de idade! Oliver não devia ser muito mais velho do que ela era agora quando havia tomado as rédeas da própria vida nas mãos. Pelo pouco que sabia, a disputa envolvera dinheiro. O que não era surpreendente. O dinheiro devia ser tão importante para Oliver quanto havia sido para o irmão mais velho. Perder tudo que tinha havia sido o motivo do ataque cardíaco fulminante que o matara.

— Acha que Barbados é um local adequado para uma menina de catorze anos? — indagou. — Quero dizer, a escola...

— As escolas da ilha são tão boas quanto as de qualquer outra parte do mundo — John Gordon respondeu. — Por outro lado, é possível que o sr. Queen prefira enviá-la para um colégio interno. Afinal, um homem solteiro e jovem não é exatamente o melhor guardião para uma garota dessa idade. Não sei nem se ele mora em Barbados. De qualquer maneira, essas decisões terão de esperar até que ele esteja aqui. Tenho certeza de que o sr. Queen fará o que for melhor para todos.

Felicity gostaria de ter a mesma certeza. Sara odiaria um colégio interno. Pensando bem, ela também não gostaria de ser levada para o outro lado do mundo. Mas era inútil se preocupar antes de tomar conhecimento dos planos de Oliver Queen.

Retida em um congestionamento, atrasou-se dez minutos para apanhar a irmã na escola, e respirou aliviada quando a encontrou esperando no portão. Sara era bem capaz de pedir carona ao primeiro estranho que aparecesse, expondo-se a todo o tipo de riscos para escapar do desconforto de um transporte público.

Como Felicity, ela herdara os traços físicos da mãe, com cabelos louros e olhos azuis em um rosto que começava a revelar os primeiros sinais de uma beleza mais feminina, menos infantil. Felicity fizera o possível para compensar a falta de atenção e cuidados, mas não havia um substituto possível para o amor paterno. Aprendera a lição a duras penas.

— Pensei que houvesse esquecido de mim! — a menina reclamou ao entrar no carro que logo perderiam com todo o resto. — Conversou com o sr. Gordon?

— Sim, e ele não disse nada além do que já sabíamos. Acabou Sara. Casa, dinheiro... tudo.

— Bem, papai nunca nos deu muito dinheiro. Nesse sentido, a diferença não será tão grande. Melanie me contou que a mãe dela recebe um cheque semanal pelo correio, e o conselho providenciou uma casa para elas. Podemos fazer o mesmo, não?

Se fosse tão simples...

— Nossa situação é diferente — respondeu. — De qualquer maneira, temos de esperar pela chegada de seu tio para sabermos o que ele tem em mente. Ele é seu guardião oficial, e por isso vamos ter de acatar suas decisões.

— Não preciso de um guardião! Você sempre cuidou de mim. Por que agora tem de ser diferente?

— Porque não tenho meios para sustentá-la.

— Se meu tio tem tanto dinheiro assim, ele pode comprar uma casa para nós.

— O problema é um pouco maior do que está sugerindo, Sara. — Felicity decidiu mudar de assunto. Não queria assustar a irmã com questões que ela jamais poderia solucionar. — O que acha de pararmos no Halson e comermos batatas?

— Podemos pagar por elas?

— Não, mas quem se importa? Vamos viver o momento!

Compraram seis bandejas e devoraram todas sentadas na sala da casa que em breve perderiam. Com cinco dormitórios e localizado em uma área privilegiada, o imóvel deveria alcançar um bom preço, Felicity considerou enquanto lavava a louça, logo depois de acabarem de comer. Se esse valor seria suficiente para saldar todas as dívidas deixadas pelo padrasto já era uma outra questão. E felizmente não tinha de pensar nisso. Suas preocupações já eram inúmeras, e preferia não acrescentar novos itens à lista.

As duas irmãs passaram uma noite tranquila diante da televisão. Sara foi para cama às dez, deixando Felicity sozinha com suas preocupações. Incapaz de pensar em saídas plausíveis, decidiu seguir o lema de uma de suas heroínas favoritas. Amanhã seria outro dia. Nada como uma boa noite de sono para tornar tudo mais claro e melhor.

Como acontecia com frequência, quanto terminou de preparar-se para dormir havia perdido o sono. Certa de que uma xícara de chocolate quente a ajudaria a relaxar, desceu para ir aquecer o leite, sem se dar ao trabalho de vestir um robe por cima da camisola curta de algodão.

Havia começado a chover, e as gotas executavam uma sinfonia melancólica nas vidraças da cozinha. Mais uma boa razão para relaxar e dormir.

Estava pondo o pé no primeiro degrau da escada quando ouviu o som de um carro se aproximando. A luz dos faróis iluminou a janela da sala, e pouco depois o veículo parou da área pavimentada diante da casa.

Houve uma pausa breve seguida pelo som de vozes, e alguém tocou a campainha com vigor desnecessário, considerando que as luzes internas ainda estavam acesas. Só esperavam por uma pessoa... e ele devia ter antecipado a viagem.

Deixando a xícara sobre o jornal dobrado em cima da mesa da sala, caminhou descalça até a porta, e já tocava a maçaneta quando a cautela deteve o movimento.

—.Quem é? — perguntou.

— Oliver Queen. Será que pode abrir de uma vez, por favor? Estou ficando ensopado aqui fora!

Pensou em dizer que esse era o efeito mais imediato da chuva, mas achou melhor guardar os comentários irônicos para quando o conhecesse melhor. Relutante, abriu a porta para o homem que decidiria o futuro de Sara.

Ele acenou para dispensar o táxi, entrou e deixou a mala no chão do hall. Felicity fechou a porta e deu as costas para o recém-chegado, perturbada com a expressão grave no rosto de traços fortes. Cerca de quatro ou cinco centímetros mais alto que seu padrasto, que tinha um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, Oliver possuía os mesmos olhos azuis e os cabelos loiro escuro do irmão. O olhar penetrante sugeria uma personalidade mais forte.

— Levando em consideração que parece ter um pouco mais do que catorze anos — ele apontou —, quem é você?


	3. Chapter 3

— Sou a meia-irmã de Sara. O sr. Gordon não falou sobre mim?

— Não, ou eu não estaria perguntando. Gordon disse apenas que meu irmão havia morrido e deixado a filha de catorze anos na miséria. Meia-irmã?

— Minha mãe casou-se com seu irmão quando eu tinha quatro anos. Sara nasceu doze meses mais tarde.

— Ah! Pensei que tivesse dezesseis... no máximo dezessete anos. Vejo que me enganei. Tem o hábito de andar pela casa usando apenas uma camisola?

— Só à noite — Felicity disparou, irritada com a postura arrogante do sujeito. Não se deixaria intimidar. Sabia que a camisola era mais decente que muitos vestidos usados pelas garotas de sua idade. — Por sorte desci para beber alguma coisa. Caso contrário, já estaria dormindo.

— Nesse caso, eu teria sido forçado a acordá-la. Podemos nos sentar em algum lugar? Passei o dia todo viajando, e pelo visto há muitas coisas que aquele advogado não me contou.

— Se está cansado, podemos deixar para conversar amanhã — Felicity sugeriu esperançosa, pensando em dispor de algum tempo para preparar-se melhor.

— Vamos conversar agora. Preciso saber o que esperam de mim.

— Eu não espero nada. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

— É claro. Por isso anda descalça e deixa seu chocolate esfriando sobre a mesa.

— Você me interrompeu quando... Ah, esqueça — disse, lamentando pela primeira vez o hábito de não usar chinelos. Crianças andavam descalças. Adultos não. Por isso o homem a julgara mais nova do que era.

Desprovida de todo e qualquer objeto de valor, a sala parecia vazia. Oliver Queen não teceu comentários ao entrar, mas sua expressão era mais eloquente que as palavras. Felicity acendeu os abajures e sentou-se em uma cadeira como costumava fazer, com as pernas dobradas sob o corpo, enquanto o meio tio, se é que existia esse grau de parentesco, ia acomodar-se no sofá.

Ele se vestia com elegância casual, mas a calça marrom e jaqueta clara deviam ter custado uma pequena fortuna, a julgar pelo corte perfeito. Aparentemente, era muito diferente do que imaginara, mas a natureza humana ia muito além das aparências.

— O que pretende fazer com relação a Sara? — perguntou-sem rodeios.

Oliver levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não é do tipo que hesita em saciar a própria curiosidade, é?

— Normalmente não hesito diante de nada —disse, disposta a mostrar que não se deixaria dominar. — E é natural que esteja preocupada com o destino de minha irmã.

— E quanto ao seu destino?

— Já disse que posso cuidar de mim mesma.

— Isso significa que já tem planos?

— Nada específico.

— Tem algum dinheiro?

— Não... mas posso trabalhar.

— Em quê, exatamente?

— Posso ser babá, por exemplo — improvisou.

— Sem qualificações ou experiência?

— Tenho experiência de sobra depois de ter passado anos cuidando de Sara.

— Há muita diferença entra ficar de olho na irmã caçula e assumir toda a responsabilidade pelos cuidados com uma criança. Aliás, você é pouco mais que uma criança.

— A maturidade não depende apenas da idade cronológica.

— Entendo. — Havia um brilho divertido nos olhos azuis. — Sara é tão confiante quanto você?

— Podemos viver muito bem sem a ajuda de ninguém, se é o que quer saber. E ainda não disse o que pretende fazer com ela.

— Não posso decidir de maneira precipitada. Como disse, há muitas coisas que preciso saber antes de agir. Sobre sua mãe, por exemplo. Onde...

— Ela morreu em um acidente aéreo há alguns anos — Felicity revelou sem emoção. — Estava fugindo com o piloto do avião, que também faleceu. Deixei a escola para cuidar da casa.

— A ideia foi sua, ou do meu irmão?

— Não havia outra alternativa.

— Ele podia ter contratado uma governanta enquanto você concluía seus estudos.

— E teria de pagar por isso. Além do mais, não gostava da ideia de entregar o comando de nossa casa a uma estranha. — E ainda não apreciava a possibilidade.

— Pelo menos sou um parente — Oliver comentou, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. — A propósito, também não estou eufórico com a situação. Fiquei surpreso quando soube que Slade havia me nomeado como o mais próximo da família.

— Ele tinha de escolher alguém, e você era a única alternativa. De qualquer maneira, compreendo sua relutância em assumir uma responsabilidade tão grande. Quero dizer, é um homem sozinho e...

— Por que tem tanta certeza de que vivo sozinho?

— O sr. Gordon disse que era solteiro.

— E tenho de ser casado para viver com uma mulher?

Felicity mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se uma idiota. Como podia ser tão ingênua?

Com esforço, disfarçou o constrangimento usando um tom de voz neutro.

— Acha que sua... companheira aceitaria a presença de uma menina de catorze anos na casa?

— Eu não disse que tenho uma companheira. Ainda não conheci a mulher com quem seria capaz de conviver em tempo integral.

— O problema pode ser outro, sr. Queen. Talvez ainda não tenha encontrado uma mulher capaz de conviver com você em tempo integral — Felicity disparou irritada.

— É possível. Mas você estava dizendo...

Ela respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Havia algo no homem que a perturbava, mas demonstrar as emoções não seria a melhor maneira de convencê-lo sobre sua capacidade de cuidar da irmã.

— Desculpe-me — disse. — Não devia ter falado daquela maneira.

— Por que não? É livre para falar como quiser, desde que não seja nada calunioso. Creio que estava prestes a sugerir que eu deixe Sara aos seus cuidados... e ofereça um certo apoio financeiro, é claro.

— Para ela. Eu não preciso de nada. E só enquanto eu não puder sustentá-la. Sara vai indo bem na escola — argumentou. — Seria uma pena tirá-la daqui agora. Podemos alugar um apartamento mobiliado, algo simples e prático... — Esticando as pernas, acomodou-se na beirada da poltrona, os olhos iluminados pelo entusiasmo. — Seria melhor para Sara, e para você também.

Oliver Queen ficou em silêncio, como se ponderasse sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Quando falou, foi com determinação seca.

— Acho melhor deixarmos as decisões para amanhã, afinal... sem certas distrações.

Esquecera como estava vestida, e por isso precisou de um momento para compreender o significado do comentário. Vermelha, abaixou a cabeça e notou que a camisola havia subido com o movimento das pernas, expondo uma boa porção das coxas.

— Então tem algumas inibições — ele apontou ao vê-la puxar o tecido em direção aos joelhos. — Já estava começando a me assustar.

— Não pensei que pudesse se incomodar tanto com um par de pernas... especialmente as de alguém que considera pouco mais que uma criança!

— Também fiquei surpreso — Oliver confessou com ar debochado. — Seu constrangimento não dura muito tempo, não é?

— Não, a menos que seja causado por algo importante. E então, o que acha de minha sugestão?

— Impossível.

— Por quê? Se está preocupado com o custo, prometo reembolsá-lo assim que...

— O problema não é o dinheiro. O que acaba de propor é muito diferente do que eu considero uma solução adequada para o problema que temos em mãos.

Felicity sabia que era inútil discutir. O homem era a imagem da determinação!

— E o que considera uma solução adequada? — quis saber.

— Ainda não sei. Voltaremos ao assunto amanhã, quando eu puder conhecer Sara.

Ele se levantou e foi como se a silhueta imponente e forte dominasse toda a sala. Felicity tomou consciência de uma sensação estranha, uma espécie de formigamento que começava na altura do ventre e ia aos poucos se espalhando por todo o corpo. Não era ingênua a ponto de não reconhecer uma forte atração física, mas nunca imaginara que um dia se sentiria atraída por um homem como Oliver Queen.

— Ainda não sei seu nome — ele lembrou.

— Felicity Smoak.


End file.
